Hope in the little things
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A little white lion cub rescued from Slithe by Lion-o, learns to never give up hope and the true meaning of courage and faith and the code of Thundera.


_A little white lion cub rescued from Slithe by Lion-o, learns to never give up hope and the true meaning of courage and faith and the code of Thundera._

chapter 1

Lion-o was outside in the forest seeing what there was to see and heard something. He heard a cry for help. He decided to find out what it was and saw a little girl white lion Thunderian being hassled by Slithe. "Leave that child alone Slithe!" Lion-o said and attacked.

Slithe ran off. Lion-o turn to the child. The child was frightened. "It's okay," Lion-o said. Then the child scratched him and ran off. "Ow," he said. "Poor kid must be really scared," he said.

He decided it was best to call the other Thundercats to help in his search for the child. "Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats HO!" He called. The cat signal roared across the sky.

"Lion-o needs us," Cheetara said.

They met Lion-o in the forest. "What is it, Lion-o everything seems alright here," Tygra said.

"I rescue a Thunderian child from Slithe when Slithe retreated I tried to get close to her, but she scratched me and ran off." Lion-o said.

"I can see that," Pumyra said seeing Lion-o's bleeding scratch. She cleaned it up and bandaged it. "There," she said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"Why would the girl scratch Lion-o?" Wilykat asked.

"She was probably frightened and was trying to defend herself." Lynx-o said.

"She was scared I could see it in her eyes," Lion-o said.

"Then we must find her," Tygra said.

"Yes, before any of the other mutants do," Cheetara said.

"Then let's go," Panthro said.

They all started looking. Panthro found something. "I found a escape pod, and it has some stuff in it, it looks like stuff for a little girl, there is even a name on a stuffed puppy," Panthro said.

"That's great, what is the name on it?" Bengali asked.

"Yes we need the name if we are going to look for the child so she's knows we are looking for her," Tygra said.

"It's Lislia," Panthro said.

"Great," Cheetara said.

"Now let's continue our search," Lion-o said.

They kept searching. "Lislia!" Lion-o called. "Lislia!" he called again and he saw her. "There you are," he said. Then Lislia jumped dug her claws in his scratched arm. "Take it easy, I won't hurt you, I'm a Thundercat, I mean you no harm I want help," he said.

Lislia looked a little more relaxed.

"Where is your mommy and daddy?" Lion-o asked.

Lislia looked sad and shook her head.

"Do you have a mommy and daddy?" Lion-o asked.

Lislia sniffed and shook her head no.

"Did they die?" Lion-o asked.

Lislia nodded.

"Did that happen when your pod landed here?" Lion-o asked.

Lislia nodded again.

"It's going to be alright, I promise I will take care of you," Lion-o said.

Lislia let go and then jumped into Lion-o's arms and started crying. Lion-o began to stroke her head and picked her up. "Okay Lislia, let's get you to cat's lair," Lion-o said.

The others saw Lion-o with Lislia.

"Great job Lion-o you found her," Tygra said smiling.

"Yes, now we know she's okay," Cheetara said looking at Lislia.

With all the Thundercats staring at her Lislia felt nervous and frightened. She cried and buried her face in Lion-o's shoulder. "It's okay Lislia, they are Thundercats like me, they won't hurt you," Lion-o said. Lislia looked a little unsure. "I promise everything will be alright, I won't let anything hurt you, I will protect you," he said. "They will protect you too, I promise," he said.

Lislia relaxed and looked at the other Thundercats. Panthro handed her the stuffed puppy which she took gratefully. "Has she talked Lion-o?" Panthro asked.

"No," Lion-o said.

"Is Lislia your name?" Pumyra asked.

Lislia nodded.

"That is pretty name," Lion-o said.

Lislia smiled at Lion-o and held onto him tight.

"Looks like she's taken a shine to you Lion-o," Bengali said.

"We need to get her to her parents," Panthro said.

Lislia began to sob. "Did I say something wrong?" Panthro asked.

"Lislia's parents died and they put her in that escape pod to save her life." Lion-o said.

"Then we need to find her a guardian," Tygra said.

"I will do it," Lion-o asked.

"You will?" the others asked.

"Yes and I already promised her that I would take care of her, and I can't go back on a promise," Lion-o said.

"Okay then, but we will help you," Cheetara said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Once at cat's lair Pumyra wanted to give Lislia a medical exam to make sure she was okay. Once in the medical bay Lislia was frightened. "It's okay Lislia hold my hand if you want to," Lion-o said.

Lislia nodded and Pumyra finished the check up. "You are one brave and healthy girl," Pumyra said.

After dinner Lislia yawned. It had been a long and exciting day for her so she was tired. "Okay little lady bed time," Lion-o said.

Panthro got the empty room next to Lion-o's ready and it now had a bed. "I will finish it up tomorrow," Panthro said.

"Thanks Panthro," Lion-o said and he tucked Lislia in bed. "Do you want a night light?" he asked.

Lislia nodded and Lion-o got one of the night lights out of the supply closet and plugged it in. Then he turned it on and turned out the light. "Good night Lislia, pleasant dreams," he said.

Lislia was soon asleep.

To be continued.


End file.
